Nave Scudo
La Nave Scudo era un'astronave progettata per proteggere le navi mentre viaggiavano verso il pianeta Nkllon nel Sistema Athega attorno alla stella estremamente calda di Athega. Era così calda che il lato oscuro di Nkllon era l'unica metà abitabile del pianeta, sebbene fosse ricco di risorse minerarie. Caratteristiche Le Navi Scudo assomigliavano a giganteschi ombrelli ed erano state progettate per respingere i pericolosi raggi ultravioletti della stella del sistema. Avevano grandi tubi e alette progettati per sfogare il calore generato dalla stella. Tuttavia, l'equipaggiamento di raffreddamento a bordo di una nave scudo doveva essere sostituito dopo ogni visita a Nkllon. Ogni nave che viaggiava da e per Nkllon doveva rimanere dietro una nave scudo per proteggersi dai raggi della stella o i suoi sistemi e lo scafo si sarebbero sciolti. La nave scudo aveva un avanzato sistema di circuiti di asservimento per prendere il controllo delle navi dietro di essa, facendo un rapido salto iperspaziale di 1 ora verso Nkllon. Senza questo sistema, il viaggio a Nkllon avrebbe dovuto essere compiuto a velocità subluce, richiedendo fino a 10 ore di viaggio. Storia Quando l'impianto mobile di Nomad City di Lando Calrissian controllava Nkllon, guadagnava quasi 10 milioni di crediti all'anno. Le Navi Scudo erano state progettate dallo stesso Lando Calrissian, il quale si era ispirato dopo aver assistito alle azioni di Cronal durante la Battaglia di Mindor, e furono costruite dalla Republic Engineering Corporation. Lando acquistò 12 delle Navi Scudo che permisero fino a 3 visite a Nkllon al giorno. Durante la Guerra Civile Galattica, il Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn attaccò Nkllon per due volte usando delle navi scudo rubate: la prima volta gli rubò un buon numero di talpe minerarie, disattivò ogni scudo e interruppe le comunicazioni. Se non fosse stato per il tempestivo arrivo di Garm Bel Iblis, tutti a Nomad City sarebbero morti, mentre la seconda volta depredò ogni grammo disponibile di materiali utili a costruire nuove navi per l'Impero Galattico. L'ultimo attacco fu il più devastante, in quanto lasciò Nomad City arenata e inutilizzabile. Le navi scudo (prestate dalla base di Lando Calrissian al di sopra delle sue operazioni minerarie ai campi di asteroidi di Dubrillion e Destrillion, che a loro volta furono dati a Han Solo e Leia Organa Solo) furono usate anche per sconfiggere gli Yuuzhan Vong nella loro base sul pianeta Helska IV. Le enormi navi entrarono nell'orbita attorno il pianeta nemico e rifletterono la condensazione del pianeta verso sè stesso, e lo congelarono quasi allo zero assoluto. Lo yammosk, o coordinatore di guerra, fu fermato e gli Yuuzhan Vong completamente distrutti senza il potere di coordinazione dello yammosk. Comparse *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' Fonti *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vassels'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 40'' (Navi Scudo) *"Expand Your Fleet!" su Wizards.com *"More Starships!" su Wizards.com *Shieldships sul Databank Categoria:Classi di astronavi della Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Prodotti Republic Engineering Corporation